Total Xiaolin World Tour
by GammaTron
Summary: When a new Shen Gong Wu activates, it turns out that Chris McClain is the owner of it. Luckily for them, he decided to include it as the prize for the winner of Total Drama World Tour. Unfortunately, he decided to include it as the prize for the winner of Total Drama World Tour. So now, the Xiaolin Monks have to participate in the show. But it won't be just them, but also Jack Spic
1. Walk Like An Egyptian Part 1

**Total Xiaolin World Tour**

**TDWT X XS crossover**

**By: GammaTron**

**Summary: When a new Shen Gong Wu activates, it turns out that Chris McClain is the owner of it. Luckily for them, he decided to include it as the prize for the winner of Total Drama World Tour. Unfortunately, he decided to include it as the prize for the winner of Total Drama World Tour. So now, the Xiaolin Monks have to participate in the show. But it won't be just them, but also Jack Spicer and Wuya.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Xiaolin Showdown.**

* * *

"Dojo, just where are we going?" Kimiko asked as the four Monks flew on Dojo's back.

"It's the brand new Shen Gong Wu," Dojo replied as Clay opened the Scroll of Shen Gong Wu, "It's called **Bubble Brains**."

"From what I can tell; it turns y'all into a ghost and back," Clay noted.

The center of the scroll depicted a dragon circling around a star. The dragon 'ate' the star before it changed to the image of a container with what appeared to be a brain inside of it. The image 'zoomed out' to reveal a 'man' holding it. The 'man' seemed to go into the Shen Gong Wu and come out as his head connected to a trail of smoke.

Raimundo yawned, "But did we have to get up so dang early?"

"You'd rather let someone else get their hands on it?" Dojo asked, "If Wuya had it, she'd be able to go back into being a ghost and then come back all powerful again."

"And we do not have a Puzzle Box to seal her away again," Omi added.

"Oh yeah," Raimundo frowned, "I forgot we used it to seal away Hannibal and the Heylin Seed when Jack managed to get all our enemies together for an assault."

"Ugh. And after all that, we still had to rebuild the parts that were destroyed," Kimiko groaned as she held up what seemed to be her rubbery right arm, "My arms are still a bit limp from all that work."

"Hold on, kids, we're landing!" Dojo called.

He quickly dipped down and the four monks held tightly to his back. The Chinese Dragon flew down and landed down on the blacktop. Once Omi had gotten off after the others, Dojo quickly began to swirl around and shrink down to his smaller form. Dojo quickly began to scratch his back against a nearby wall.

"Where's the Wu, Dojo?" Clay asked.

"It's o-over there!" Dojo grunted as he continued scratching his back, "Ah~! That's the~ spo~o~ot~~~!"

"Over _there_?" Kimiko asked.

"Whoo doggy!" Clay exclaimed.

The four Monks looked in the direction Dojo had pointed to during his scratching. It was supposed to be a Jumbo Jet, but it seemed to be…painful to look at. It seemed to me made of miss-matched parts of a jumbo jet, but parts were connected together by duck tape or nailed together with wood and nails. One of the turbines had a bird's nest in it. On the side was an emblem of a man with five-o-clock shadow with beady black eyes. He wore an old time pilot's outfit. Said man was currently getting ready for something. He wore a green/blue double breast pocket button shirt over a white long-sleeved one with a pair of dark-green pants with pockets on the lower half of the legs and sneakers with perfect black hair.

"There it is!" Omi gasped.

He quickly pointed at something beside the man. Resting on a black briefcase was a strange item. It was an egg-shaped container made of gold and bronze. In the center was a 'brain' covered by a red-tinted glass. On the top of it was a gold/bronze spike.

"The Bubble Brains!" Omi called out before zipping over, "Excuse me, sir, but may I please have that?"

"Huh?" the man turned from the cameraman he was talking with, "Who the heck are you, kid?"

"We're sorry about him," Kimiko quickly informed as the others ran over, Dojo hiding in Clay's hat, "But we need to take that."

"You mean the briefcase?" the man asked, "Sorry, but no can do."

"Not that, estupido. We're here for the thing on top of it," Raimundo pointed at the Bubble Brains.

"What?! Oh, heck no!" the man snapped as he hugged the Bubble Brains, "This is the extra Prize for the show! Originally, I found it in my backyard, yet it was worthless at the pawn shop. So, I'm gonna be making this the prize along with one hundred million dollars."

"…Oh my god. You're **Chris McClain**!" Kimiko exclaimed in shock and surprise.

"Who?" Omi asked.

"You always meditate whenever we watched it on the laptop," Raimundo recalled, "He's the host of the Total Drama Series. Dude, that show is the bomb!"

"A bomb?! Where?!" Omi exclaimed as he looked around, picking up various things.

"…Omi's got no idea on what slang is," Raimundo explained to Chris.

"Isn't there anyway we can get it from you?" Kimiko asked.

"Well…The bosses _did_ say they wanted six more players…" Chris noted before managing to pick up Omi, "And they said that they wanted a kid to play. How old are you?"

"Eleven," Omi replied.

"Perfect! Now all we need are two more players!" Chris grinned, "Find me two more and I'll agree to you guys getting on the show to try and win the million bucks _and_ this little trinket."

The four monks quickly huddled and Kimiko asked, "What are we going to do?"

"Well, I say we make a call to Jermaine and Clay's sis," Raimundo offered.

"We ain't bringing her here," Clay frowned.

"But she has the **Wings of Tinabi**, Clay," Omi pointed out, "We still need to take them front from her."

"Take them back," Raimundo corrected.

"That too."

It was then the four monks groaned as a familiar cackle went out into the air. A black raven-themed jet landed near the 'jumbo jet.' The cockpit opened and Jack Spicer flew out on his helipack as Wuya was lifted out by two Jack-Bots.

"Okay, so where's the Wu?" Jack asked/demanded the Heylin Ex-Sorceress.

"Woo? This isn't a kissing point!" Chris called before noticing Wuya, "Oh my…So~ hot! You're in!"

"Hm?" Wuya looked over at Chris.

"Well, you're after this, ain't ya?" Chris asked as he picked up the Bubble Brains.

"Yes! That's the Bubble Brains!" Wuya exclaimed before adopting a sultry look and pressed up against Chris a bit, making sure her breasts were pressed against his shirt, "Would you be a dear and hand it over to little old me?"

"Perhaps…But you gotta win it, first," Chris informed as he winked at her before walking around the six, "And now I have six contestants."

"What?! Uncle Chris?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh, Jacky! Nice to see you, buddy!" Chris grinned.

"…No wonder Jack is evil," Kimiko facepalmed.

"Well, this might be harder than a cattle drive through a rainstorm in the middle of July," Clay compared.

Chris proceeded to clap his hands twice. A group of makeup artists and dresser quickly ran up and carried the six off…well, all of them but Wuya. The two assigned to her merely escorted her to the trailers. Chris pulled out a cell phone and quickly dialed up his bosses.

"Hello! It's me, Chris McClain. I just got our last six contestants. …Yeah, one of them's a kid. …Eleven. …Sweet," Chris grinned before hanging up.

"Camera's rolling soon, Mr. McClain," a lackey noted.

"Perfect. Let's get started!"

* * *

"Season Three of **Total Drama**, folks! The world is gonna be mine, sea to shining sea!" Chris declared as he swept his arm out before him, "Sadly, I'm forced to share my world with a three-ring traveling teen freak show." He turned to a plane bus approaching, "But also with a mature woman and a little kid to spice things up." He turned to the camera, "They will be competing all around the globe for another. Million. Dollars! So, let's meet our players."

The first one out was a girl with a trim figure. She wore a black sweater-vest over a cream button shirt with short sleeves and green short-pants. She had dark skin with shoulder-length brown hair. Following her was a Caucasian teen punk with his black hair dyed in a green 'fish fin', piercing on his face, a black rocker shirt over a long-sleeved yellow shirt, green jean shorts, and black and white shoes. He had a blue backpack while carrying a red backpack for the girl

After them was a girl in a pair of lime-green short-shorts, a black belt, a red tube top, and her short black hair done up in a tiny ponytail. After her was a girl in black and dark blue/greens. Her black hair was dyed with dark blue/green and had black makeup on her lips and eyes. She wore a 'torn up' shirt that exposed her belly button and some of the upper half of her breasts, a skirt in the same colors as her shirt, and black stocking that ended in combat boots. Both girls wore red backpacks.

The next one out was big in figure. She had a yellow shirt with apples/kumquats on the front, stretched by her big bosom, while her jean short-pants had the back stretched by her firm, big behind. She had dark skin and her black hair done up in a ponytail.

"**Courtney**, **Duncan**, **Heather**, **Gwen**, **Leshawna**…" Chris counted off before Gwen bumped into Heather once Heather had stopped.

"Oof! Are there reserved seats?" Gwen asked as she moved away from Heather to glare at her, "I.E. can I have one _not_ behind Heather's pony hair ponytail?"

"Um, my extensions are _human_ hair!" Heather scowled as she turned to face her.

"You learn something new every day," Duncan cracked.

Gwen giggled a little at that. Duncan gave a smirk at that. Courtney gawked a little before glaring at Duncan behind his back. The next contestant stepped off and had an ample hourglass figure barely hidden. She wore a red tube shirt that barely held in her large breasts with a leather cowboy-themed vest over that, still exposing enough of the upperhalf of her breasts to draw an eye to them. Her platinum-blond natural hair went down past her wide hips that went into long, slender legs in red cowboy high-heeled boots. She wore a baby-blue scarf in her hair.

"**Lindsey**," Chris introduced as some of the workers wolf whistled when she blew them a kiss, "**Owen**, **DJ**, and…**Harold**."

"Hey!"

"…Guys?" Chris asked, a bit of concern in his voice.

"Sweet Strawberry Preserves!" a voice cried out in fear.

It was then two figures stepped out, one restraining the other. The first was Caucasian and…'big-boned.' He wore a white shirt with a blue maple-leaf on it and yellow/green shorts with lots of pockets big enough to put food into them. He had shaggy, short, blond hair and a look of fear in his eyes. The one restraining him was an athlete in body type. He had dark skin with black eyes, a brown beard, and a white hat on his head. He wore a green and orange shirt with white bands on the ends of the sleeves and bottom of the shirt, brown jean shorts, and sandals.

"No!-!-!-!" the fat one cried out in fear.

"He's afraid of flying, remember?" the restrainer reminded Chris.

After them was a lanky nerd. He had shoulder-length orange hair, stubble on his face, and large glasses. He wore a blue and green shirt with a cheeseburger on it over a red long-sleeved shirt and green jean short-pants.

"Aerophobia, from the Latin, as opposed to Aeronauseophobia, the Fear of Air Sickness," Harold explained as he adjusted his glasses.

"Keep up the fascinating facts and I am going to be aeronauseous all over you…" a voice droned.

The next one out was a short, semi-dark-skinned boy with brown hair. He wore a white shirt under a blue shirt under a red scholarly vest with blue shorts.

"And returning favorites; **Noah**…"

The next one off was a white-skinned boy with a gap in his two upper front teeth, blue eyes, and light-brown hair. He wore a yellow shirt over a green long-sleeved button shirt, and blue jeans.

"…**Cody**, _and_…"

"Yo! Yo! Yo! This year's winner in da house-er-bus-uh-Runway~!"

The next one out seemed to be more of a boy who spent his entire life home-schooled. He wore a baggy green jacket/sweater over a white shirt and blue/green pants. His long, messy, brown hair was under a baggy blue hat and he had stubble on his chin. Chris's eye twitched.

"Where's the plane, eh?" the teen asked before another one jumped him.

Her orange hair was frizzled in curls while she sported the same figure the others girls all had, yet was a bit larger in upper swelling than Heather, but smaller than Lindsey. She had a bit of a crazed look in her blue and sea-foam green eyes. She wore a green tee with a bit cut out to expose her cleavage and a yellow skirt resembling leaves.

"I know, right? Let's fly!" the girl whooped.

"…Yup! **Izzy**'s back!" Chris declared with a grin, blatantly ignoring the other one, "Also returning this season…**Tyler**!"

A jock stepped out and posed. He wore a red tracksuit with a red and white headband in his shoulder-length brown hair. He cried out when he stepped and fell over the two-person pile-up in front of the bus AKA Izzy and the other guy.

"And, returning co-host of Total Drama Action's Aftermath, **Bridgette**!" Chris informed.

Another girl stepped out. She wore a small blue sweater/jacket over a baby-blue shirt that almost exposed her belly button. Her pants seemed to be more akin to swimming trunks. He had long blond hair in a ponytail that ended in the middle of her back. She yelped as she nearly fell over when Clay caught her as he began to exit.

"Ah got ya, miss," Clay confirmed as he helped her correct herself.

"Yo, Chris, you forgot to introduce me; **Ezekiel**!" the unknown boy informed.

Chris sighed, "And 'Ezekiel.'"

"Well, howdy, everyone," Clay greeted as he began to help them up, starting with Izzy and Trent.

"And now to mix things up with our original contestants while keeping it all fresh; here's one of the eight new contestants," Chris informed, "This is **Clay**, all the way from Texas in the USA. Next up is an honor roll student with a diplomat for a dad _and_ the amazing ability to charm the pants off most species; **Alejandro**!"

A dark-skinned/tan-skinned teen stepped out. His red shirt and white undershirt barely hid his toned, chiseled muscles. Around his neck was a necklace of a silver phoenix. His shoulder length, brown hair was done in a messed up design while he sported a small goatee, gold hoop earrings, and sunglasses. He also wore gray pants and black shoes.

"She's a sugar-addicted super fan with _sixteen_ total drama blogs; **Sierra**!"

A happy squeal came out of the bus. The girl quickly jumped out. She had dark-skin with purple hair and pink lipstick. She wore a yellow tee, blue jean short-pants, and pink shoes. Around her neck was a green necklace and pink braid in her ponytail.

"Oh my gosh! I love you guys! And this is the greatest day of my life _ever_!" she squealed, "Anybody got a paper bag I can breathe into?!"

"Here you go, chica," Raimundo informed as he gave her one he had on hand.

"Thanks!" Sierra quickly began to breathe into it.

"And here's a boy all the way down from Brazil. Leader of a four-member group of world-travelers; here's **Raimundo**!"

"Nice to be on the show," Raimundo waved to the camera, "Ola, mi familia!"

"Oh my gosh! Cody!" Sierra squealed as she raced over to the boy, blushing just faintly, "I dreamt of this moment! Only you weren't wearing a shirt."

"Uh…" Cody blushed before heard a mad cackle.

"Look out, TV World, Jack Spicer's in the house!" Jack declared as he got off.

"And this here's my nephew; **Jack** **Spicer**!" Chris grinned, causing everyone off the bus to groan, "And up next, he's eleven years old and knows almost nothing about slang. Living in a temple-slash-monastery for his whole life; **Omi**!"

"Hello, everyone!" Omi greeted happily, "It is most fun to meet you all!"

"Aw~" Bridgette cooed as she hugged Omi, "It's good to meet you too!"

"My first hug from a Canadian girl," Omi blushed, "May I have another?"

"Of course!" Bridgette replied as she hugged him again, making Omi smile bigger.

"Next up is the daughter of a famous toy maker, always up to date on the latest trends; here's **Kimiko**!"

Kimiko stepped out next. She wore an orange bubble vest over a white long-sleeved shirt and brown short-pants. Her black hair was hidden under a wig resembling fire.

"Hey there!" Kimiko greeted.

"And, finally, our first adult contestant. Not much is known about her, but she is by far the sexist woman you'll ever meet; Wu-ya!" Chris swooned a little.

Wuya exited next. She had 'convinced' the artists to let her keep her normal attire, but she did take a little bit of makeup.

"I must say, this is quite interesting to say the least," Wuya noted, "But where is the prize?"

"Oh, I hid it," Chris replied, "Don't want anyone to try and steal it now."

Wuya scowled at that. The sound of a vehicle backfiring earned everyone's attention as the Jumbo Jet approached.

"What the…?!" Duncan gawked.

"Excuse me! I'd like to express some safety concerns about our plane…" Courtney began.

"Relax! It's perfectly safe!" Chris assured…until a panel near the bottom fell out and a few rodents zipped by.

"A squirrel!" Omi screamed as he jumped into Bridgette's arms.

"Now boarding!" Chris grinned before Owen screamed once more.

"No! I can't ride in _that_! Call the United Nations! Call a cab!" as Owen freaked out, a scowling Chris calmly held up a frying pan, "Call my mom! No, I'm not doing this! I'm out! This is unethical…" frying pan met head, "_Mommy_~…"

Owen collapsed forward, making the ground shake just slightly. Stars circled his head as a large lump formed on his bruised noggin.

"Anybody else got a problem with it?" Chris demanded as he pointed the pan at them.

"No!" Cody replied quickly.

"Love it~!" Lindsey lied.

"Dibs on the window seat!" Bridgette added.

"Hmm…" Wuya walked around Owen, "Impressive work. But I would have used a backiron pan for him."

"Really now?" Chris asked, "Do tell. The rest of you, get on. Let's get going on our voyage to a million big ones and a rare one-of-a-kind treasure known as the Bubble Brains Shen Gong Wu!" he pointed at the camera, "We're saving _you_ a first class seat for all the action right here on Total! Drama! Wo~rld To~ur~!"

"…Seriously?" Duncan and Raimundo deadpanned.

* * *

***Opening Music***

***a light was put up before it cut to the inside of the plane. A camera emerged from a storage unit above the seats along with two air bag breathers. An engine backfired outside as another one emerged from it with a raccoon. It then cut to luggage, where a suitcase opened up to reveal a camera with a pink bra on it. A hand with a film marker emerged on the screen and chopped it***

**Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine**

***It cut to a charging, flying shot of First Class with Chris in it before going into the cockpit where Chef was getting ready for takeoff. It went out of the window and onto the busy runway and then to a view of Seattle's needle***

**You guys are on my mind**

***It continued towards an island where it splashed down into the water***

**You ask me what I wanted to be**

**And I think the answer's plain to see**

***It cut to a shot of Owen, grinning underwater at a fish. A pair of orange trunks went by and it zoomed out to Owen freaking out at them, considering they were his. The camera quickly went up and out of the water where Harold was doing kata on a straw-made boat with Raimundo before Raimundo ducked, letting Harold get hit with a paddle that knocked him into the water***

**I want to be famous~!**

***The camera went down to gators trying to attack a cackling, pointing Duncan and a furiously paddling Courtney before a blur went by to reveal Omi beating up the crocodiles. The boat went off screen before the camera shook on a collision. It moved to see a smirking Duncan at an embarrassed Gwen and Kimiko, mainly at Gwen, in an orange life-boat. It sunk and the camera zoomed in on a concerned Duncan before he sheepishly turned to an annoyed Courtney and then zoomed into the sun***

**I wanna live lose to the sun**

**Well pack your bag, 'cause I already won**

***It glared and changed to a view of the Statue of Liberty. It zoomed in on Alejandro reaching down for something on the head with Jack cheering for him. He stopped when it was Heather Alejandro pulled up, who gave Heather a teeth-showing smile that glistened in the light. It was then Jack got picked up by a baby carriage-pushing Tyler, accompanying an already-sitting Cody. The two screamed as they were tossed out when Tyler collided with a laying down Ezekiel***

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way**

**I'll get there one day**

***Sierra caught Cody and hugged him in a snowy region before turning to a confused Lindsey, holding a picture of Tyler. It zoomed out to a polar bear standing behind her. She screamed and ran as the bear roared before it pulled its head off to reveal a laughing Izzy. She then turned to see Wuya behind her. She held up the Thorn of Thunderbolt and zapped Izzy into fleeing. Wuya winked at a nearby Chris in Paris, who just nodded.**

**Because I want to be famous!**

***It then cut to DJ, Clay, Omi, and Bridgette surfing together, Clay carrying DJ on his shoulders while Omi rode on Bridgette's. The two boards collided and they fell off***

**na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

***It cuts to Noah, Leshawna, Dojo, and a Jack-Bot dancing across a familiar street to Beatles' fans everywhere before the Jumbo Jet flew overhead, making the three organic duck and the Jack-Bot to be hit and sent flying. It the cut to everyone on top of the plane in a pyramid formation, doing can-can kicking*  
I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous**

***It cut to the plane zooming past Big Ben, tearing its clock face off. It then cut to Paris, where the passing of the plane made Le Mime start choking on a croissant. It then passed over a pair of cliffs with a rock balancing on one. It shot off and landed before the camera once the Jumbo Jet raced by*  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!**

***It cut to the cast singing the last lines while still kicking in pyramid formation, beginning with Owen smiling up at Izzy sitting on his shoulder. It moved to Courtney and Heather's glaring at each other, and then at Jack, who got hit in the face by the Jack-Bot and caused everyone to start falling off*  
(Whistling the same tune I Wanna Be Famous)**

***as they whistled, everyone deployed their parachutes and landed. The plane landed, revealing the title. The title went crooked when Ezekiel landed on his face since his didn't deploy***

* * *

"Singing?' Gwen repeated as Chris led them into a poorly-made economy class, "Really?"

"Hey, that's no problem for Kimiko," Raimundo chuckled.

"We've all heard her sing in the shower," Clay noted, causing Kimiko to start growling and glaring at the two.

"I thought Chris was joking about that," Gwen admitted.

"Well, I don't have a problem with it," Courtney shrugged.

"Yeah, 'cause you _like_ singing!" Leshawna pointed out.

"Well _I_ don't!" Duncan informed before glaring at Chris, "Girls sing, little birdies sing, _Duncans_ do not sing!"

"Think I'll get to beat-box?" Harold asked.

"What is this beating of boxes you speak of?" Omi asked.

"Don't ask, kid, because I'll beat him if he tires!" Duncan threatened indirectly at Harold.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Noah asked.

"Singing reality shows are _huge_!" Chris replied, "_And_ the worse the singing, the higher the ratings! Which is why on this show, there will be no vocal coaches or rehearsals or warning!" he waited for everyone to quiet down from their complaints, "Anywho…This is the dining area where you'll enjoy in-flight meals."

"Not for long, eh. Prepare to lose to the Zeke!" Ezekiel declared.

"I'm thinking not," Wuya noted.

"Okay, not to be mean or anything, but you remember that you got voted out first last time, right?" Gwen reminded him.

"What did he do?" Omi asked.

"He done made the mistake of insultin' the girls on his team…when there were more girls than boys at the time," Clay explained.

"Ohh~!" Omi nodded, recalling the 'talks' Kimiko gave him on girls.

"Right, and I spent every minute after learning to make sure it don't happen again! I'm faster, stronger, smarter…"

"Chattier, blabbier, can't shut up-ier…" Chris interrupted, earning a few giggles from Wuya, "Now zip it and let me finish the tour so we can get this bird in flight!"

"But I thought we were on a plane," Omi pointed out.

"Is there a lady's room?" Leshawna asked.

"Just through there," Chris replied as he pointed away.

"Good. 'Cause I've got to make a deposit," Leshawna informed before she attempted to open the bathroom…only to see it was set on 'Occupied,' "Okay, who's in there?"

"Not sure," Chris shrugged.

* * *

**(Bathroom Confessional)**

**Dojo: ***sighs as he flushes the toilet* That is the last time I eat Master Fung's three-bean casserole _before_ taking the kids out to find Wu. *notices the camera in the mirror* … *screams at being exposed before zipping out through a vent in the top. Returns to unlock the door and goes back out the way he re-entered*

**Leshawna:** *walks in* Strange. No one's here. *notices the camera* Dang, a camera in the potty…_again_?! Ugh! Can't a sister get a little privacy on this program?!

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

"Losing teams will enjoy luxurious Economy class accommodations between destinations," Chris explained as he motioned to the poor area they were in.

"Okay, but where are our beds?" Lindsey asked.

"The benches are the beds, chica," Raimundo pointed out.

"Let's hope you brought Ninja Fred along," Kimiko giggled.

"Kimiko…!" Raimundo growled.

"Owen, care to demonstrate?" Chris asked as he turned to the out-cold Owen, strapped up on a bench and snoring.

"Zzzz…Plane, no~…Zzzz…"

* * *

**(Bathroom Confessional)**

**Wuya:** Simply disgusting.

**Jack:** Huh…Reminds me of that time I recorded myself sleeping.

**Raimundo:** He drools as much as Omi did when he overloaded on Elemental Chi.

**(End)**

* * *

"_That_ does not look comfortable," Heather stated.

"It's either that or resting on the floor," Raimundo pointed out.

"No comfort for losers," Chris informed, "Safety harnesses and an emergency exit, but no comfort here, here, or here."

Sierra began to laugh, "OMG, Chris, I am just LOL!"

"We should hit the Winner's compartment, eh? 'Cause I ain't never gonna sit back here! Ha! Never!"

"Never say never, little boy," Wuya informed with a dark look in her eyes.

"Is 'never' your policy on mouthwash too?" Noah asked as he waved his hand to try to get the smell away.

"Whoo doggy! That smells worse than a horse's backside at a dog rodeo on the eastern half of Texas in the end of November!" Clay exclaimed as he pinched his nose while Dojo nearly threw up under his hat.

* * *

**(Bathroom Confessionals)**

**Gwen:** What did he say?

**Raimundo:** Ugh…Clay…I like the guy, honestly I do, but I just don't understand his sayings at times.

**(End)**

* * *

"_This_ is First Class," Chris informed as the girls were all resting in the comfortable reclining chairs, Wuya getting a pedicure by one of the attendants, "The domain of each week's winners."

"Ooh~…Now this is per~fect~ion," Wuya cooed.

"Now this is the kind of accommodations that ladies deserve," Alejandro informed.

"There are ladies in First Class, too? Oh! Me!" Lindsey began to blush, "Y-You meant me!"

"That guy's as smooth as momma's gravy," DJ noted.

"Lindsey's supposed to like _me_," Tyler sighed.

"Ha-ha. Nobody can compete with gravy, partner," Clay noted, tipping his hat as he fived DJ on the matter.

"Lindsey, I can do a handspring!" Tyler called before he began to perform it…only to land on his face, "Ow…"

"Oh my gosh~! Poor…um…u-uh, I'm breaking up his name-Oh! Oh! I know! Alejandro!" Lindsey exclaimed.

"Tyler," Kimiko corrected.

"Where?" Lindsey asked.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

**Kimiko: ***gives a deadpan face* Oh my god…I think I met the only person who's more of an idiot that Omi was when we first met.

**Heather:** *sitting in the cockpit* I can see right through that guy. *looks around* You know, this extra confessional isn't all that bad. It's a thousand times nicer than talking in the toilet.

**Chef Hatchet:** Maybe for you. I'm trying to prep for a flight here.

**Heather:** Hello~! Venting! Shh! Anyway, new guy Alejandro is so transparent…so fake…so…

**Chef Hatchet: **Deliciously seductive?

**Heather:** That is exactly the opposite of what I was trying to say.

**Chef Hatchet:** Pretty good looking guy to boot! *goes back to prepping for flight* …I'm just saying.

**Heather:** *groans in frustration* Forget this!

**Omi:** *in the cockpit confessional* This is most amazing. *looks around* This is what a pit of…

**Chef**: _Don't_ finish that. And yes, this is what a cockpit looks like. And glad to meet a fellow baldy.

**Omi:** Uh…I am not bald. I am merely thinning.

**Chef:** Yep. Su~re you are. *chuckles*

**(End)**

* * *

"Whoa~! Where are we now?" Cody asked, "A grand piano? Wood-burning pizza oven? Four person hot tub with LED light showing dancing waters?!"

"How do I win _this_?" Harold asked, "My fair Leshawna loves a hot tub!"

"Easy tiger! These are my quarters _and_ they are off limits!" Chris informed before winking at Wuya, "And Wuya's if she'd like to share."

"Hmm…That may depend on who I am 'teamed up' with," Wuya noted, glaring at Kimiko and getting a glare back.

"Oh, Chris! I heart your limits!"

* * *

**(Bathroom Confessional)**

**Heather: **Anyway, with that guy, Linds-idiot, and Ale-whatever looking like a real threat, my only strategic option is to make friends with the new girls. But pretending to like _that_ is gonna be _hard_.

**Wuya:** Hmm…It seems I'll need to form alliances. Luckily, I'm already in one with Jack.

**(End)**

* * *

"And that's pretty much it," Chris informed in the back of the plane, "I skipped the cargo hold and galley, but I'm sure you'll find those exciting destinations later when I 'accidentally' lock you in them."

"He's not kidding. He was the leader of my first and last summer camp and he made it into a reality show and locked us up in the tool shed as a penalty," Jack whimpered before Omi barely caught Bridgette in her fall as the plane rumbled.

"Are you okay?" Omi asked.

"I'm okay, Omi," Bridgette replied, "Thanks."

"It is no problem," Omi grinned.

* * *

**(Pilot Confessional)**

**Omi:** Oh, I am most happy! I have already made a friend!

**Chef:** Better not have been Heather. Trust me on this, she's evil.

**Omi: ***gasps* She is?! I must not let her know of the Shen Gong Wu then!

**(End)**

* * *

"One more thing; I'm sure you remember something called the '**Elimination Ceremony**?'" Chris continued.

"No I do not," Omi noted with a raised hand.

"Well, you're gonna learn today. It takes place right in there, my friends," Chris informed as he led them into another room with a tropical theme to it along with a bleacher, "If you don't receive a Barf Bag full of Airline-Issued Peanuts…"

"I got a peanut allergy, yo. Er, more like a sensitivity…" Ezekiel interrupted.

"…You will be forced to take the Drop of Shame," Chris scowled.

"Okay. I just don't like…" Ezekiel began before Chris grabbed him by his front and threw him out.

"Kind of like this!" Chris declared before he slammed the door shut and locked it just as the plane began to take off, "And all eliminations are final. Unless we do some special event to have someone come back on."

"Okay, I have a question. Will y'all be givin' us parachutes before we do that there drop?" Clay asked.

"My bosses have told me that I have to make sure you have a parachute before I can," Chris frowned.

* * *

**(PC)**

**Clay:** Ah'm thinkin' that there Chris feller has it out fer Ezekiel.

**Omi and Bridgette:** *Omi in her lap*** I have flown before, but not in one of these before.** Really, Omi?** Oh, yes. I have flown on many things, but never a plane.**

**Chef:** *turns to them* Well, make sure you stay buckled up in Economy Class. First Class isn't gonna be used until the first challenge is done. *goes back to flying*

**Omi and Bridgette:** Thanks, Chef. **Oh, yes, thank you very much.**

**(BC)**

**Kimiko:** *brushing one of her wigs* I am so glad I brought all my stuff along just in case.

**(End)**

* * *

"We're getting closer and closer to adventure and further and further away from Momma," DJ slumped in his seat at the galley table.

"…and I also happen to know that your birthday is April 1. You're my own April Fool," Sierra sighed beside Courtney and across from a rather nervous Cody.

"Ugh. We could've gotten there faster if we rode on Dojo's back," Raimundo whispered to his fellow monks.

"Sorry, but I'm liking this so far," Dojo poked his head out from under Clay's hat, "And we need to stay near the Bubble Brains so Wuya doesn't get her hands on it." It was then a bell went off.

"Where did that ringing come from?" Omi asked.

The lights went off and a spotlight appeared near the pathway. There, Chris stepped out in a black formal dancing suit.

"Whenever you hear that friendly little bell, it's musical number time!" Chris declared, "So…let's hear it."

"But…w-what are we supposed to sing?" Courtney asked in disbelief.

"Most likely, anything we can come up with," Kimiko replied, "Is there a band here or something that will play fitting music?"

"It'll be added," Chris replied, "And it's like she said. Make it up as your go. Wouldn't be challenging otherwise, now would it?"

Courtney stood up and smiled at that.

"Oh, must we?" Wuya gave him a pouting look.

"Well, I _would_ like to hear how your singing is, must reflect on how you look," Chris winked at her.

* * *

**(BC)**

**Wuya:** *blushing faintly* Well…That was completely out of the proverbial left field.

**(End)**

* * *

**Courtney:**_Up!_  
**Courtney and Izzy:** _Up!_  
**Courtney, Izzy, and Sierra:** _Up!_  
**Courtney, Izzy, Sierra, and Lindsay:**_Up!_  
**Harold:**_Sing!_  
**Harold and Cody:**_Sing!_  
**Harold, Cody, and DJ:** _Sing!_  
**Harold, Cody, DJ, and Tyler:** _Sing!_  
**Heather, Kimiko, Leshawna, Bridgette, Courtney, Izzy, Sierra, and Lindsay:** _We're flying._  
**Alejandro, Noah, Omi, Raimundo, Harold, Cody, DJ, and Tyler:** _And singing._  
**Everyone (except Gwen, Duncan, Ezekiel, and Owen):**_We're flying and we're singing!_  
**Sierra:** _Come fly with us!_  
**Sierra and Cody:**_Come fly with us!_  
**Izzy:**_We've got a lot 'o crazy tunes to bust! _Haha!  
**Bridgette:** _Come fly with us!_  
**Bridgette and Lindsay:** _Come fly with us!_  
**Alejandro:**_It's a pleasure_

**_Omi: _**_and an honor_

**_Both:_**_ and a must._  
**Duncan:** Dudes, this is messed. You're singing in a plane.  
**Harold:** _What did you expect? Chris is freaking insane._ Ah!

**Raimundo:** _And now your nuts are in pain. _Dude, are you okay?

**Harold: *squeaky voice*** The pain…  
**Gwen:** Yeah, but, guys, you're singing on TV!  
**Courtney:**_Haven't you always wanted to? It can't just be me~!_  
**DJ:** _Come fly with us!_  
**DJ and Leshawna:**_Come fly with us!_  
"Do you know how to steer this thing!?" Heather demanded in the cockpit where Chef was relaxing.  
"I try," Chef replied.  
**Ezekiel:** *in the cargo hold*_They thought they could leave me and depart, but this stowaway's got winning in his heart!_  
**Noah:**_Come fly with us! Come die with us!_  
**Owen:**We're flying?! I hate flying! Stop the plane! _(gets hit on the head with a frying pan, courtesy of Chris)_  
**Sierra, Omi, Kimiko, DJ, Cody, and Heather:** _Come fly with us! Come sing with us!_  
**Gwen and Duncan:** No!  
"Anyone care for a copy of the season three rules? Because in order to escape instant elimination-" Chris began before letting Bridgette read it.  
**Bridgette:** _All contestants must sing in each show!_  
**Courtney:**_Duncan, do it! Let's go!_  
**Cody:** _Gwen, sing it! Don't go! _*looks over at Sierra with a whimper*  
**Gwen:** Well, I don't wanna go home_. Come fly with us! Come fly with us! Come and fly with us!_  
"Duncan, come on! Please?" Courtney pleaded.

"Dude, if you do it, I'll do it," Raimundo offered, "We both know how this is, right?"

"…Fine," Duncan rolled his eyes.  
**Duncan and Raimundo:** _This sucks!_  
**Everyone (except Duncan, Owen, Raimundo, and Ezekiel):** _Yeah!_

"Oh, that was most fun!" Omi beamed, "It was on the train!"

"Off the chain, dude," Raimundo corrected.

"That too," Omi grinned.

* * *

**(BC)**

**Bridgette:** Omi's such a good kid. *sighs* It's a shame he ended up on _this_ reality show.

**Chris:** *frowns* I was so not expecting one of the contestants to actually like it…This sucks.

**Wuya:** Always the optimist that Omi is. Shame Chase's plans for him failed then.

**(End)**

* * *

=Enough with the singing, fruitcakes! Strap yourselves in! We are now beginning our descent into Egypt!= Chef informed over the PA =Musical numbers…Worse idea ever. Chris is such an idiot!=

Chris gasped as Jack back in a laugh along with most of the contestants.

=Hey, why is that PA light still up?=

"…We'll be right back," Chris narrowed his eyes at the camera.

The contestants stepped off the landed jumbo jet. Kimiko had changed into a strange outfit. It was based upon the outfit of ancient Egyptian women with a white tee over her up. Her hair was hidden under a black wing with gold highlights in it. The wig was cut to be at her shoulders in length with a gold band around the forehead ahead.

"Man, it's been a while since we were in Egypt," Raimundo noted.

"You said it," Kimiko nodded.

"You've been here before?" Gwen asked.

"All over the world, actually," Raimundo replied before pointing at Wuya and Jack with his thumb, "Them too."

"That's tight, yo," DJ noted.

"You guys ready for some fun?" Chris asked as he was carried over by two interns.

"…Why are you dressed up as a Pharaoh?" Kimiko asked.

"I love costumes," Chris shrugged, "Wow. It's a scorcher out here, huh?" he took a sip of his drink, "I call this challenge 'Pyramid Over Under.'"

"Ohh! This must mean we will get the Bubble Brains if we win!" Omi beamed.

"Not until the Final Two, kid," Chris frowned.

"An 11 hour flight, Chef's in-flight cuisine, a forced musical number, and _now_ we've got a challenge?!" Leshawna demanded in disbelief.

"Don't you love this game?" Chris beamed as an intern waved a leaf-fan to cool Chris off.

* * *

**(PC)**

**Omi:** Why was everyone acting so strange? I found the food most delicious.

**Chef:** Thanks, kid. Learned it back in a temple in China from a guy named Fung.

**Omi:** *gasps* You are from the Xiaolin Temple?! I am from the Xiaolin Temple!

**Chef:** *chuckles* Small word then.

**(End)**

* * *

"It's like we're being cooked in a giant oven…!" Harold moaned as everyone stood at a starting line before a pyramid.

"It might help if you weren't dressed up as a giant baked potato!" Leshawna replied as she glared at the tin-foil hat Harold wore.

"Aluminum foil means the aliens can't read your brains," Harold explained.

"Aliens?!" Omi and Jack exclaimed.

"Oh, come now. Those don't exist. Now Ghosts? Oh, they do," Wuya noted.

"You should know, _granny_," Kimiko smirked as Wuya snarled at her before Chris slammed two cymbals together to get their attention.

"Man! That's satisfying!" Chris grinned, "Alright! 'Pyramid over Under' means you choose how you'll get to the finish line! It's either _over_ or _under_, not _around, _the pyramid. Got it?" everyone quickly nodded before Wuya and Clay's hat rumbled.

* * *

**(BC)**

**Dojo:** A new Shen Gong Wu just revealed itself in the pyramid!

**Wuya:** Well, this makes the challenge all the more interesting. *smiles sinisterly*

**(End)**

* * *

"Shen Gong Wu ho," Dojo whispered into Clay's ear as he looked at the scroll, "The **Cube of Haniku** is said to create ironic situations for everyone but the user, such as having an animal lover harm all the animals he comes into contact with."

"Where is it?" Clay whispered.

"In there," Dojo poked a green claw out towards the pyramid.

"Ready…Set…" Chris began.

"Wait up, yo! You guys! Wait up!" Ezekiel called as he ran over, "I told you I wasn't gonna lose this time, eh!"

"Didn't we leave you in, like, Halifax or White horse or whatever?" Chris demanded.

"Tch. It's called 'landing gear,' homey! I climbed it and hid with the cargo!"

"Impressive. But…you're still out."

"No way! I'm in it to win it! Word!" Ezekiel argued.

"Okay…it's your funeral," Chris rolled his eyes before grinning, "Set…" he slammed the cymbals near Ezekiel's ear, "Go!"

Everyone raced into the pyramid. They skidded to a halt when they entered a chamber with three paths.

"Oh great, our host failed to mention there would be different paths," Noah rolled his eyes before Wuya and Jack ran down the left one.

"After them!" Omi cried as he followed with his fellow monks.

"Wait up!" Owen cried as he followed, unintentionally dragging DJ with him.

* * *

**(BC)**

**Owen:** I'll admit it that when I get nervous, I tend to start following others when they give orders.

**DJ:** Man, what happened down there was messed up!

**(End)**

* * *

Outside, Tyler, Bridgette, and Lindsey were all outside, looking up at the top of the stepping pyramid.

"Is it too late to go under instead?" Tyler asked.

"Alejandro's doing okay," Lindsey noted as she saw how easy Alejandro was scaling the pyramid, "He is like the super-cutest mountain goat in the world~!"

"Wait! I can be a goat!" Tyler argued.

"May I be of assistance?" Alejandro offered, easily picking up the two girls.

"Lindsey, I'm a goat! Baaa~!" Tyler called out as Courtney tightened the ropes of Duncan's waist nearby, none of them noticing Jack-Bots flying into the pyramid.

"You will not be taking the Shen Gong Wu, Jack Spicer and Wuya!" Omi declared as the monks and two Heylin ran through the chamber.

"Any idea what they're talking about?" Owen asked DJ as they followed with Izzy and Noah.

"Ooh! Look at that! Bandages from the doctor's office!" Izzy exclaimed as she pointed at wraps.

"It's a pyramid, not a high school," Noah deadpanned.

"Costume Party!" Izzy cheered as she tossed them the wraps, "Mummy me!"

DJ just kept his best in following the others, none of them aware they were supposed to go left and not right. Eventually, they entered a chamber where, resting on a small pillar, was a bronze/brown/black/and gold Chinese decorated box.

"What's this?" Izzy pondered, wrapped up as a mummy and carried by Owen.

"There it is!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"Jack-Bots, attack!" Jack declared as his robots flew in behind the others.

"Sweet Vanilla Chai Latte!" Owen screamed.

"**Shoku Astro Wind!**" Raimundo declared as he swung his arms to released concentrated waves of powerful wind that easily sliced apart the Jack-Bots.

* * *

**(BC)**

**DJ:** Yo! No one told me he could do that!

**(End)**

* * *

"**Wudai Neptune Water!**" Omi declared as he shot a jet of water at the Jack-Bots, tearing apart their armor.

"Here's something to dry you off! **Wudai Mars Fire**!" Kimiko cried out as she unleashed a concentrated blast of flames that melted almost all the Jack-Bots.

"**Wudai Crater Earth!**" Clay declared as Earth covered his fists and feet, letting him punch and kick through the remaining Jack-Bots.

"Get the Wu!" Wuya snapped at Jack.

The two rushed towards the Cube of Haniku. They barely touched it the same time Clay did.

"Well now, this here calls for a **Xiaolin Showdown**," Clay smirked, "I challenge you both to a Showdown Trio!"

"A what now?" DJ asked, hiding behind Owen who hid behind Omi.

"Trust me, you kids; this is gonna get _freaky_," Dojo informed, causing all four to scream at him.

* * *

"And your form is appalling!" Courtney continued to berate the climbing Gwen.

"Gee, thanks Courtney! I was just _wondering_ about that!" Gwen snapped.

"You know, you're only here because I'm feeling nice today," Courtney smirked.

"Wow! This is _you_ being _nice_?" Gwen scoffed, "My sympathies, Duncan!"

"Are you hearing this, Duncan?" Courtney demanded, "You're not gonna let her get away with that!"

Duncan sighed as he rolled his eyes. It was then the pyramid began to rumble. Alejandro managed to stay standing on the very top of it while holding Bridgette and Lindsey. Tyler barely caught himself in the rumbling. Inside the pyramid, the others inside of it stumbled into the chamber.

"What's happening?!" Heather demanded as gold light began to shine from the Cube of Haniku.

"Jack Spicer, Wuya, Ah challenge y'all to a Xiaolin Showdown Trio! Mah **Serpent's Tail** 'gainst yer **Monkey Staff** and **Kuzusu Atom**!" Clay declared.

"The game is 'Pyramid Over Under!' First one out of the Pyramid while avoiding the mummies wins!" Jack added.

"And let's make it interesting with a **Shen Yi Bu Dare**! I'll add the **Ju-Ju Flytrap** for the **Eye of Dashi** and the **Jetbootsu**!" Wuya added.

"Fine with me!" Jack informed.

"What's happening?!" Cody whimpered.

"It…is a **Xiaolin Showdown**," Omi replied.

_"**Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!**"_ all three contestants declared.

Multiple flashes of light erupted all around. Outside the Pyramid, those on it screamed as it came apart and swirled around into a massive fortress maze. Sand all over the area flew into it as more pyramids collided to make the maze bigger and bigger in size. On one side, the three stood in black jumpsuits. They were akin to the outfits wore in the Tron series with Clay having earth-colored neon lights on his body, Wuya with purple lines, and Jack with orange. Omi, Kimiko, and Raimundo were in blue, fire, and white colors respectively of the outfit while everyone was standing around them. Chris was gawking as he looked around in shock. From the floating maze to the green, cloudy-filled ominous skies, to even Dojo in DJ's arms.

"What just happened here?!" Chris demanded.

"A **Xiaolin Showdown**," Kimiko replied.

"Like I said; freaky," Dojo noted, "And since the Wu is out of the bag, I am Dojo Kanojo Chō."

"A talking animal…" Chris gawked.

"A talking gecko is more like it," Heather snorted.

"Gecko?!" Dojo exclaimed before growing to his massive size and glared down on her, "Don't _ever_ call me a _gecko_!"

"Y-Yes sir…" Heather gulped.

* * *

**(BC)**

**Heather:** *shudders* Okay…who brought the little freak on the plane?

**Dojo:** The nerve of some people! I am not a gecko! I am a mighty dragon over 1500 years old that caused the end of Atlantis the last time I was let out of my self-imposed cage! Yet no one remembers that! Oh no!

**(End)**

* * *

"**Gong Yi Tam Pai!**" all three competitors for the Wu declared.

With that, the trio ran into one of the three entryways into the maze as it began to spin around. Jack cackled as he turned a corner…only to run back around, screaming like a little girl. Following after him was a large mummy with a green, mummified dog head.

"**Monkey Staff!**" Jack cried out as brown fur covered his body, his shoes changed into monkey feet, and he grew a tail and more monkey features.

* * *

**(BC)**

**Chef: **Now that's one way to grow hair.

**Duncan:** Okay, that was just…freaky.

**Owen:** He turned into a monkey! That…is…_awesome_!

**Monkey-Jack:** *hoots a bit* I love the Monkey Staff.

**(End)**

* * *

Monkey-Jack screeched as he ran faster away from the mummy and went down Clay's path. Wuya backflipped from a punch from the mummy after her.

"Kuzusu Atom!" Wuya declared.

The golden 'petals' on it spread out to reveal an orange inside. A golden beam erupted from the center of the 'lotus flower' and vaporized the mummy's body area. Its head and arms fell to the ground and she ran on ahead.

"Whoa…!" Duncan gawked.

"That is one bad mamma jamma," Leshawna pointed out.

"She is with child?" Omi asked in surprise.

"No, no, no!" Raimundo sighed as he facepalmed, "Omi, she's just saying that Wuya's downright scary when she wants to be."

* * *

**(PC)**

**Raimundo:** One of these days, I swear I am going to get Omi a book of slang!

**(End)**

* * *

"Wudai Crater Earth!"

A wall exploded as Clay's mummy was rocketed through it and the next five walls. He quickly ran through the holes and ended up across from Monkey-Jack, who screeched and jumped at him. He stopped and landed when a familiar bell went off.

"Oh, come on!" Monkey-Jack screeched at Chris.

"Sing, you three!" Chris called on a megaphone.

"Of all the no-good…" Clay sighed, "Fine."

**Wuya:** _Mummy's rags and riches, hieroglyphics off the wall!_

**Jack:**_There's no stopping the afterlife, so unwind and have a ball!_ *screams when more mummies appear around him and Clay*

**Clay: **_Pyramids have power and secrets stashed away! _*stars fighting them off with his Big Bang Meteorang and Wudai Crater Earth* _But between the traps and mummy wraps, it can really blow your day!_

**Wuya:** *zapping any mummies with her Kuzusu Atom* _Ancient pharaoh spirits haunt the halls of this poor, dark tomb!_

**Jack:**_ A curse is heard, the end of the world, coming to seal your doom!_ *screeches as he uses the Jetbootsu to barely fly over the grasp of a mummy that was coming from the floor and ran after Clay*

**Clay: **_Mummy's rags and riches oh they'll give y'all quite a fright!_

**Wuya: **_So enjoy the ride, go run and hide, this joint is out of sight!_

**Clay:** _Mummy's rags and riches, hieroglyphics off the wall!_

**Wuya: **_Hope for life after death, because we're made to fool them all._

**Jack: **_An ancient pharaoh's spirit walks the mummy's halls of gloom! *screeches as another mummy appears with a spear*_

**Clay: ***destroys it*_Don't miss your chance to see the mummies dance!_

**Wuya: **_The music fills the tomb!_

In the music portion, a group of mummies ran around a corner and froze. Wuya had managed to find some wraps and belly dancer clothes and quickly put them on beforehand. She winked seductively at them. She began to dance sensually for them and led them around a corner…right into the Kuzusu Atom.

* * *

**(BC)**

**Chris:** *blushing with a nosebleed* She's sexy, hot, manipulative…I think I'm in love~!

**Mummy:** *holds up a picture of Wuya in her disguise with a lipstick kiss on it. Hugs it and sighs contently*

**(End)**

* * *

**Jack:** _Mummy's rags and riches better drop out of the fight!_

**Clay: **_'Cause mummy's rags and riches aren't all that is here tonight._

"Serpent's Tail!" Clay called out as he flew right through a few more walls, ending up at the exit.

He quickly ran out and grabbed the Wu at the end. Multiple flashes of light erupted around the area once more as everything changed back to normal. Everyone was currently outside the pyramid with Jack and Wuya tied up in bandages from the Mummy that had caught them both just as the showdown ended. Clay tipped his hat to Omi, Kimiko, and Raimundo as they cheered for him, all the wagered Wu in his other arm.

"What was that exactly and what are those?" DJ asked, unaware of him stepping over the finish line first.

"We can ask later, DJ, right now you made it across!" Chris informed, glancing back at the four and Dojo, "Trust me, they will be talking about it. Now go stand behind the marker labeled '1' with Harold and Leshawna."

"In Egyptian, it's Waheet," Harold informed before slumping under Chris' glare.

"Guys! Guys! Guys! How about another musical number?" Izzy asked excitedly as Bridgette, Omi, Jack, and Lindsey walked over to the 1 marker.

Alejandro began to follow when Chris stopped him, "Not so fast! This season, we're having _three_ teams! Those four rounded out Team One. Alejandro, you're the first member of Team Two."

"In Egyptian, it's 'Eight-Nain,'" Harold informed.

"If it's any consolation, you get…" Chris began before Tyler fell to the ground, having been falling since he fell off the cliff the watchers of the Showdown were on.

"Uh…Tyler, is it?" Alejandro asked.

"Yep. And you also get…" Chris motioned to Noah, Owen, Clay, and Raimundo, "Congratulations."

"That's…wonderful," Alejandro took a deep breath in.

* * *

**(BC)**

**Alejandro:** *cursing up a storm in Spanish*

**(End)**

* * *

"Sierra, get behind the Number 2," Chris ordered, "The rest of you; you'll be on Team 3."

"What's this one in Egyptian?" Omi asked Harold.

"No one cares, Harold!" Chris interrupted him as he was about to talk.

"I do!" Omi called.

"…Does anyone know where Gwen, Duncan, and Courtney are?" Kimiko asked.

"I'm telling you, we need to untie!" Gwen argued with Courtney on the top of the pyramid.

"And I'm telling you that it's unsafe!" Courtney growled, "I'm in charge!"

* * *

**(PC)**

**Omi:** Girls are most confusing. They pick the strangest of times and places to begin arguments.

**Chef:** You said it. Honestly, it wasn't like that back in the time I was at the Xiaolin Temple. Women stayed in the kitchen and did chores.

**(BC)**

**Kimiko:** Why do I get the feeling I need to incinerate Omi and Chef?

**(End)**

* * *

"Oh, kids~!" Chris called over a megaphone before ringing his bell.

"Again?" Dojo asked.

"Nah. Just waiting for one of them to snap at me," Chris whispered, "I have a bet with Chef on it being Duncan or Courtney who snaps first."

"…Five bucks on Duncan," Dojo informed.

"Good on you," Chris nodded, having made the same bet, before going back to the megaphone, "Recognize that sound? Time for whoever's not finished yet to give us a little musical reprise!"

"You said 'one song per episode!'" Duncan snapped.

"Technically, we already did two, so what's wrong with a third one?" Jack asked, earning looks from the others, "…What?"

"And this is a reprise! Not a new song, just adding to the previous one! So if you don't sing, you're out! Now let's hear it!" Chris called via Megaphone.

"You know what? No!" Duncan snapped as he pulled the two girls down the pyramid after him, "No, no, no, no, no! Three hours of these two squawking on this stupid pyramid in this stupid heat…and you want me to _sing_?! Forget it!"

"Dude, you have a contract," Chris pointed out.

"Eat it, McClain!" Duncan snapped as he cut the ropes, "If you need me, I'll be in the plane, waiting for a ride home, 'cause I'm out! Done! I quit!"

"Are you okay?" Kimiko asked as she helped Gwen up.

"Not really," Gwen replied as she watched Duncan storm off.

* * *

**(BC)**

**Cody:** Girls on the rebound are the best! They cry, you get to buy them a pop and listen. And then…well, they still won't go out with you, but you get to buy them a _pop_!

**Dojo:** *kisses his ten dollars*

**(End)**

* * *

"So what is number three?" Omi whispered.

"Telatah," Harold whispered.

"Oh, I am most excited about learning a new language!" Omi beamed, "I am skipping for joy."

"Jumping for joy or skipping with glee," Leshawna corrected.

"Those too!" Omi beamed.

"Come on, after all this, ya gotta let me back in the game!" Zeke pleaded.

"Fine," Chris scowled as he pushed Zeke down, "But only because we're down a man thanks to Duncan McQuittypants."

"His last name is McQuittypants?" Omi asked.

"Go ahead and join Team One," Chris informed.

"Yes!" Zeke cheered.

"Okay, teams, talk amongst yourselves and determine a team name," Chris instructed, "You have three minutes while I enjoy…" he held up an ice cream cone, "…this ice cream cone."

"Hmm…Aside from Cody, we're all women," Courtney noted, "So why not…**Team Amazon?**"

"Well, we're all not gonna lose this time," Leshawna noted, "So why not **Team Victory**?"

Team Two were still debating aloud while Sierra was quiet.

"Got it! **Team Chris Is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot**!" Sierra declared.

"What?!" Team Two screamed at her.

"All right! Best team name ever!" Chris beamed with a thumbs-up to Sierra, "And here are your rewards. Team Amazon, you win a Camel! Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really, _Really_ Hot…"

"I think there were only four 'Reallys' in that," Alejandro corrected.

"…You win a goat!" Chris finished, letting the goat tackle Tyler in the nuts.

"And Team Victory? Here you go," Chris informed as he handed Leshawna a stick.

"So the guys who came in last get a camel and _we_ get a _stick_?" Leshawna demanded.

"All will be explained _if_ I feel like it…Next Time! On Total! Drama! World Tour~!"

* * *

**Me: So how was it? Was it bad? Good?**


	2. Walk Like An Egyptian Part 2

**Total Xiaolin World Tour**

**TDWT X XS crossover**

**By: GammaTron**

**Summary: When a new Shen Gong Wu activates, it turns out that Chris McClain is the owner of it. Luckily for them, he decided to include it as the prize for the winner of Total Drama World Tour. Unfortunately, he decided to include it as the prize for the winner of Total Drama World Tour. So now, the Xiaolin Monks have to participate in the show. But it won't be just them, but also Jack Spicer and Wuya.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Xiaolin Showdown.**

* * *

"Let's take a few moments to review some features of our aircraft," Chris explained in First Class as clips of the previous episode played, "Safety is our number one priority, so please remain seated with your seatbelts fastened at all times. The plane has one exit located here. As we explore exotic destinations, take time to familiarize yourself with the local architecture." The clips then began to play clips of the Showdown, "And if you happen to run into any Shen Gong Wu, they'll really familiarize you with the architecture by rearranging it into a hazardous, dangerous, super-awesome field of battle!" it then cut to a clip of Tyler falling down the pyramid, "The world is our playground! But remember…" it then cut to Duncan quitting, "Refusal to sing _will_ lead to immediate disqualification. When dividing into teams, be sure to give your crew a catchy handle. Upon arrival at our final destination, one lucky competitor _will_ receive a parting gift to remember." It then cut to Clay, tipping his hat, after he won the Showdown, "Such as Clay did by winning that awesome Showdown thing and getting flying boots, a staff that turns you into a monkey, and a handle thingy that turns into a flower that vaporizes anything! But the true prize is…_one million dollars_…and a Shen Gong Wu called the Bubble Brains!" it changed back to First Class, "So stow that carryon baggage and lock those tray tables in the upright position. We're taking off on one _crazy_ ride!" it cut to outside the jumbo jet, "Right now, on Total. Drama. World Tour~!"

* * *

***Opening Music***

***a light was put up before it cut to the inside of the plane. A camera emerged from a storage unit above the seats along with two air bag breathers. An engine backfired outside as another one emerged from it with a raccoon. It then cut to luggage, where a suitcase opened up to reveal a camera with a pink bra on it. A hand with a film marker emerged on the screen and chopped it***

**Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine**

***It cut to a charging, flying shot of First Class with Chris in it before going into the cockpit where Chef was getting ready for takeoff. It went out of the window and onto the busy runway and then to a view of Seattle's needle***

**You guys are on my mind**

***It continued towards an island where it splashed down into the water***

**You ask me what I wanted to be**

**And I think the answer's plain to see**

***It cut to a shot of Owen, grinning underwater at a fish. A pair of orange trunks went by and it zoomed out to Owen freaking out at them, considering they were his. The camera quickly went up and out of the water where Harold was doing kata on a straw-made boat with Raimundo before Raimundo ducked, letting Harold get hit with a paddle that knocked him into the water***

**I want to be famous~!**

***The camera went down to gators trying to attack a cackling, pointing Duncan and a furiously paddling Courtney before a blur went by to reveal Omi beating up the crocodiles. The boat went off screen before the camera shook on a collision. It moved to see a smirking Duncan at an embarrassed Gwen and Kimiko, mainly at Gwen, in an orange life-boat. It sunk and the camera zoomed in on a concerned Duncan before he sheepishly turned to an annoyed Courtney and then zoomed into the sun***

**I wanna live lose to the sun**

**Well pack your bag, 'cause I already won**

***It glared and changed to a view of the Statue of Liberty. It zoomed in on Alejandro reaching down for something on the head with Jack cheering for him. He stopped when it was Heather Alejandro pulled up, who gave Heather a teeth-showing smile that glistened in the light. It was then Jack got picked up by a baby carriage-pushing Tyler, accompanying an already-sitting Cody. The two screamed as they were tossed out when Tyler collided with a laying down Ezekiel***

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way**

**I'll get there one day**

***Sierra caught Cody and hugged him in a snowy region before turning to a confused Lindsey, holding a picture of Tyler. It zoomed out to a polar bear standing behind her. She screamed and ran as the bear roared before it pulled its head off to reveal a laughing Izzy. She then turned to see Wuya behind her. She held up the Thorn of Thunderbolt and zapped Izzy into fleeing. Wuya winked at a nearby Chris in Paris, who just nodded.**

**Because I want to be famous!**

***It then cut to DJ, Clay, Omi, and Bridgette surfing together, Clay carrying DJ on his shoulders while Omi rode on Bridgette's. The two boards collided and they fell off***

**na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

***It cuts to Noah, Leshawna, Dojo, and a Jack-Bot dancing across a familiar street to Beatles' fans everywhere before the Jumbo Jet flew overhead, making the three organic duck and the Jack-Bot to be hit and sent flying. It the cut to everyone on top of the plane in a pyramid formation, doing can-can kicking*  
I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous**

***It cut to the plane zooming past Big Ben, tearing its clock face off. It then cut to Paris, where the passing of the plane made Le Mime start choking on a croissant. It then passed over a pair of cliffs with a rock balancing on one. It shot off and landed before the camera once the Jumbo Jet raced by*  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!**

***It cut to the cast singing the last lines while still kicking in pyramid formation, beginning with Owen smiling up at Izzy sitting on his shoulder. It moved to Courtney and Heather's glaring at each other, and then at Jack, who got hit in the face by the Jack-Bot and caused everyone to start falling off*  
(Whistling the same tune I Wanna Be Famous)**

***as they whistled, everyone deployed their parachutes and landed. The plane landed, revealing the title. The title went crooked when Ezekiel landed on his face since his didn't deploy***

* * *

"Aw~! Look, team colors!" Izzy beamed as the three teams were on either a magenta mat (Team Amazon), a yellow mat (Team Victory), or a blue mat (Team Chris is Really, Really, Really Hot) with their prizes.

"Why the heck is our mat yellow?" Harold complained, "We're no cowards!"

"Looks more like gold to me," Dojo noted from his spot on Clay's shoulder.

"You said it, dragon-man, because Team Victory's in first place!" Leshawna smirked.

**(BC)**

**Dojo:** I like her.

**(End)**

"I can't believe Duncan got disqualified," Gwen sighed, "Just 'cause he won't sing!"

"Maybe he can't sing," Heather noted.

"Oh, he can do anything he sets his mind to," Courtney informed before frowning, "And now he's stuck on the plane, waiting for a ride home. Poor thing. He must be miserable."

"He seemed rather relieved to me," Wuya noted.

* * *

Back on the plane, Duncan was relaxing in First Class. As he drank a malt, he began to hum 'Come Fly With Us.' Chris poked his head in between two of the seats.

"Did I just hear you…"

"No."

"'Cause it sounded like you were…"

"But I wasn't and I never will!"

Chris scowled. He pointed two fingers to his eyes and then at Duncan. He left and Duncan smirked before resuming drinking his malt.

* * *

"Duncan and Courtney fans will be devastated, but I think you and Owen will become the number one fav couple on my Total Drama Fansite," Sierra complimented to Zoey.

"Owen's _magic_! When he breathes, his nose whistles Canada's national anthem!" Zoey beamed as Owen's nose was doing just that.

**(CC)**

**Omi:** Canada seems like quite the interesting place to see.

**Chef:** Don't get your hopes too up there, kid. Not everyone's like that fatty.

**Omi:** Okay.

**(End)**

"Super cute," Sierra noted as Cody walked by, "But he's no…Cody~. Did you know Cody slept with a stuffed emu named 'Jerry' until he was…" she took a deep breath, "Well, okay, he still does."

"And you know this _how_?" Noah asked.

"I called his aunt once. I pretended I was a telemarketer," Sierra explained as Raimundo raised a brow.

**(BC)**

**Raimundo:** Okay…I'm gonna need to help Cody file a restraining order then.

**Noah:** Cody, I feel sorry for you.

**(End)**

A gong interrupted all conversation after that. They turned to see Chef lowering some cymbals while Chris was sitting on two Interns. A third was waving a leaf fan at him.

"Don't know about you guys, but I am _loving_ Egypt!" Chris grinned as he ate a few grapes dropped into his mouth by another intern, "And I am gonna love it even more while _you_ compete in your second challenge; the **Amazing Camel Race**!"

"…Where are the other camels?" Harold asked.

"There are no other camels," Chris explained, "It's a _Camel_ race, not _Camels_ race."

"Yes!" Heather pumped her fist.

"What?!" Alejandro gasped.

**(CC)**

**Wuya:** Now that's devious. *smirks a little* I rather like it.

**(End)**

"We won last time, but they get a camel, they get a goat, and we get a _stick_?!" Leshawna demanded.

"Each reward has its advantages; trust me," Chris informed.

"Indeed," Omi nodded as he looked at their stick, "See how it looks like a 'Y?'"

"You'll be racing to the world's infamous waterway; the **Nile**," Chris explained, "Teams must bring their rewards all the way to the finish. You have sixty seconds to strategize!"

"Well, this isn't the first time I've rode on a camel," Wuya noted as she got on the camel's back/hump.

"Same here," Kimiko nodded as she did a flip and landed near the front, "Need some help up, anyone?"

"Let's just get moving," Heather ordered as she got up behind Wuya while Izzy hugged the camel's neck.

"Whee! Yeah! I get the front!" Izzy cheered before braying a bit and giggled, "I just introduced myself in camel-ese."

"I…bet you did…" Gwen squeaked.

**(CC)**

**Kimiko: **I forgot that she's nuts.

**Izzy: ***speaking camel-ese at us with a caption reading 'I learned this from hiding from the RCMP in Egypt three years back from a herd of camels I hid under for a month!'*

**Wuya:** She is quite…unusual…but she's not the craziest thing I've seen in all my life.

**(End)**

"So, what do you think will be the toughest part of this?" Kimiko asked as she helped Cody onto the camel.

"Finding the Nile," Cody replied before Kimiko pulled him up close.

"Don't flirt with Gwen at the moment or else," Kimiko threatened.

**(BC)**

**Cody:** Okay, that new girl scares me. I mean, she must have one of those Woo stuff on her body.

**Kimiko:** Now let's see…*rummaging through her backpack* The **Tangled Web-Comb**, the **Silk Spitter**, the **Eye of Dashi**, the **Cat's Eye Draco**, and my **Arrow Sparrow**. Most likely, now that Chris has seen a Xiaolin Showdown, we're going to have to be prepared at any moment's notice for one.

**Cody:** But I won't give up! I'll win Gwen eventually. It's just a matter of time…and persistence…and humiliation. And I was born to be humiliated.

**(End)**

"We need no camel! We have each other and we are unstoppable," Alejandro informed Team CiRRRH, "We have the will, and the strength, and together…we will triumph!"

"Those are some mighty fine words you're shooting out," Clay noted as he picked up the goat in a fireman's carry, "But I don't think yer corralling all th' cattle here."

Alejandro raised a brow. Raimundo stood beside Clay and pointed at Sierra, who was giving a neutral-yet annoyed-expression.

**(BC)**

**Sierra:** Okay, look, I'm the number one Total Drama Superfan. It says so right in my blog. But Alejandro? He's never even been on TV before. I've never seen _him_ in '_Cute Teen Monthly._' I do not know what these girls see in him. They're loco.

**Bridgette:** I really have to thank Omi. The cute little guy's a good distraction from Alejandro's looks. Geoff, okay, I know that it looks bad, but Omi's been a good friend in helping me without even knowing it.

**(CC)**

**Omi:** That Alejandro has my Tiger Instinct going unsane.

**Chef: **'Going insane.'

**Omi: **That too. Bridgette told me about her friend who is a boy named Geoff and that she doesn't want to 'cheat' on him. …What does she mean by that?

**Chef:** It means when you're with someone who you love and that someone you love ends up doing something with someone else that only you and her should do, like the surfer girl kissing some guy on the lips that ain't her boyfriend.

**Omi: **Really? Then I shall do my best to keep her lips where they should not be touching. *runs out*

**Chef: ***shakes his head* Honestly, that kid needs to learn slang.

**(End)**

"Well, on the bright side, I can use this stick to defend us from deadly sand snakes," Harold noted, "It could be anywhere."

"Eek!" Lindsey yelped as she and Bridgette hugged Omi close.

"No way!" Leshawna cried out as she jumped into Harold's arms, letting Jack take the stick.

"Or we could use it to look for the river," Jack snorted.

"Say what now, pale boy?" Leshawna asked as Jack removed some of the excess branching to make it more like a 'Y.'

"We just hold it by these two branches and it will lead us to water," Jack explained, "Don't ask how it does it because it'd take too long."

**(CC)**

**Jack:** What part of 'evil boy genius' do people not understand? Honestly, my parents are billionaires because of _my_ inventions, such as the automatic potato gun and the solar powered pool skimmer/cleaner propelled by filter pumps. Plus, the best part of being an evil boy genius…*he reclined in the copilot's seat and showed a few college degrees*…You graduate at the age of ten from college.

**(BC)**

**Alejandro:** I must admit that I'm amazed at how skilled Clay is.

**(End)**

"Owen, Sierra, up-up," Alejandro informed.

Clay just smiled as he was carrying the goat…and Tyler…and everyone else but Alejandro and Raimundo.

**(BC)**

**Clay: **That wasn't all that different from what ah had t' do on th' ranch back home in Texas. Fact is, y'all had to carry 'bout two weights as big as Owen t' be part of th' staff there.

**Owen:** Man, Clay sure is strong. He was able to carry everyone of us _and_ the goat.

**Raimundo:** That's Clay for you; strongest guy you'll meet but the softest heart too.

**(End)**

"This is awesome Ale-handout…or Ale-Kazam. Ah, I'm just gonna call ya 'Al,' okay?" Owen laughed, "Whoo! Go Al!"

"Yeah. This is gonna work," Noah noted to Tyler, the former carrying Sierra on his shoulders while the latter had Owen.

"Have faith, Noah. Believe in us," Alejandro assured as he picked up Raimundo onto his shoulders and jumped onto Owen and Sierra's shoulders, making them stop swaying on Clay's arms and shoulders.

"Whoa…We're perfectly balanced!" Tyler awed.

"Okay. Color me impressed," Noah noted.

"Sorry, all out of 'impressed,'" Dojo admitted as he poked out of Clay's hat with a bucket of markers, "But I do have some 'awing,' 'shock,' and 'amazement' if you want one of those."

"Impressive work," Raimundo noted, "All right, Clay, let's head out!"

**(CC)**

**Alejandro:** It was just basic weight distribution. Anyone with a degree in engineering or an IQ of 163 or higher could figure it out. By the way…*turns to Chef*…You're doing a _magnificent _job of flying this plane.

**Chef:** Who? Me? Nah…

**Alejandro:** Now, now. Don't blush. It's true.

**Chef:** *chuckles sheepishly*

**(End)**

"A'ight! Nile's that-a-way!" Chris informed as he pointed in a direction, "Kinda big, blue, and watery. Can't miss it or…I guess you can."

He was about to continue when Dojo screamed and Wuya gasped.

"I'm sensing a Shen Gong Wu!" Wuya exclaimed.

"She's not the only one! The Bullhorn Blazer's just revealed itself here in Egypt!" Dojo shouted.

**(BC)**

**Dojo:** *the scroll of Shen Gong Wu out* The **Bullhorn Blazer** was where you got that dang 'Bull in a China shop' facsimile from. It turns the user into a raging bull with fiery horns and hoofs that cause small tremors with each stomp. Back when Chase Young was a Xiaolin, Dashi used it on him as a prank in one of the shops in China. It backfired when Dashi got the bill for everything that was broke.

**Jack:** Lucky for me, I still have my Wu Finder Watch from when Wuya…moved out…to stay with Chase Young.

**(End)**

"Two in one country?" Raimundo raised a brow.

"Sweetness," Chris grinned, "First team to get that thing gains Invincibility for two Countries or a replacement if you lose your prize from the first challenge."

The Monks all groaned in their teams. They just knew it'd happen. They just knew it…well, not Omi. He merely groaned because he was on a team with Jack Spicer.

"Oh, and one more thing; it's Scarab Beetle Mating Season," Chris informed.

"What?! Do you have any idea what they're gonna do to us?!" Jack freaked.

"Uh, what's wrong with some little bugs?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing…unless it's mating season! They can strip everything off a camel in ten second flat during this time of year!" Jack freaked before noticing the oversized Egyptian vase, "Oh no…no, no, no, no, no! You have some in there, don't you?"

"Yep," Chris grinned as Chef pushed the vase over, releasing a swarm of angry scarabs upon everyone.

Tyler and Jack screamed like girls as the beetles began to swarm. The two Interns Chris was sitting on were quickly engulfed and released, ending up as mere skeletons after ten seconds. Omi pulled out the Orb of Tornami.

"**Orb of Tornami**!" Omi shouted.

The Wu glowed before firing a powerful blast of water that swept the scarabs in their path away.

"Hurry!" Omi called out, "To victory, Team Victory!"

"Dang, little homey, what was that?" Leshawna asked as Team Victory ran along the path Omi had made.

"The Orb of Tornami. It has the power to create intense floods," Omi explained, "I also have the Changing Chopsticks, the Mantis Flip Coin, the Moby Morpher, the Tunnel Armadillo, the Black Scarab, and the Two-Ton Tunic on hand."

"Did you just say 'Black Scarb?'" Leshawna asked.

"Oh, yes. The Black Scarab turns into a suit of armor," Omi explained.

"Hey, wait up!" Heather called before the ringing went off.

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me…!" Wuya scowled.

"Ooh! Time for a song! Think of it as a mini-challenge," Chris explained, "Music can tame the savage mate-seeking scarabs. So, make up a good song and maybe they won't kill ya."

"But what about Team Victory?" Courtney demanded.

"They're out of range," Chris replied as he watched the end of Jack's jacket go over a dune.

**(BC)**

**Heather: **We should have followed them!

**Wuya:** Ah, Scarab Mating Season~ I can't believe they're still under that spell after all these years.

**Chris:** *grins* Oh, I _love_ that woman.

**(End)**

"So sing. Or don't…and get disqualified like Duncan," Chris continued.

"Yay!" Izzy cheered as everyone else groaned.

"Dude, all in favor of just getting this over with?" Raimundo asked.

"Aye," everyone replied as the music began to play.

**Alejandro:** _No need to get crazy. It's lovin' time at last!  
_**Cody, Noah, Tyler, Raimundo, and Alejandro:** _You don't wanna eat us up._  
**Owen:** _We're mostly full of gas. No, no!_  
**Gwen, Courtney, and Heather:** _It's mating time for scarabs._  
**Kimiko:** _So, what'cha waiting on?_  
**Clay:**_Jest ignore us humans!_  
**Cody:** _Oooooh._  
**Everyone (except Ezekiel):** _And make out till the break of dawn!  
_**Alejandro and Cody:**_It's lovin' time.  
_**Gwen, Courtney, Wuya, and Heather:**_Lovin' time, lovin' time...  
_**Alejandro:**_Scarab mating season.  
_**Alejandro, Clay, and Cody: **_It's lovin' time  
_**Gwen, Wuya, Courtney, and Heather:**_Lovin' time, lovin' time...  
_**Alejandro:**_Scarabs, get busy now...  
_**Raimundo:**_It's lovin' time.  
_**Gwen, Wuya, Courtney, and Heather: **_Lovin' time, lovin' time...  
_**Everyone (except Wuya, Gwen, Courtney, and Heather):**_Scarab mating season.  
_**Cody: **_It's lovin' time.  
_**Gwen, Wuya, Courtney, and Heather: **_Lovin' time, lovin' time...  
_**Everyone (except Wuya, Gwen, Courtney, and Heather): **_Scarab mating season!_

It was then Owen burped, ruining the song. The hearts that had formed in the eyes of the scarabs vanished quickly and they began to attack the retreating passengers.

"Nice one," Chris grinned before turning on a klaxon, "Go!" he turned to the cameras, "Who's gonna die? And who's going 'bye-bye?' Find out after the break on Total! Drama! Wor~ld To~ur~!"

* * *

"Faster, camel, faster!" Courtney ordered.

"Oh, come now, dearie, you think that will do it?" Wuya asked before pulling out the Lasso Boa-Boa and began to whip the air, "Yah, camel, yah!"

"Where'd she get that?" Gwen yelped.

"Most likely she had it in her sleeves," Kimiko replied.

"Shh! Guys, keep it down. I'm trying to read him a fairytale," Izzy informed as she began to bray once more.

"So how's it going back there, Cody?" Gwen asked awkwardly, looking at Cody while he rode behind Courtney.

"Not too bad," Cody replied before his rear got whacked by the camel's tail when it tried to hit a fly, "Yeow! Only problem is his tail when a fly lands on me. Thanks for asking!"

"We're going to go win the race now!" Heather waved at Team CiRRRH.

"Eat sand, losers!" Courtney called as Heather blew a raspberry at them.

"Oh, they will," Wuya smirked, "**Sword of the Storm**!"

**(BC)**

**Raimundo: ***small piles of sand were on him. Spits out enough into the sink to make a sand castle* I forgot she stole it the day before we began this dang show.

**Clay:** *stays quiet. Slowly removes his hat and taps it. Sand falls out of it and into the sink, overfilling it with sand and still dropping it*

**Alejandro:** I must say, these Shen Gong Wu are powerful. Creating floods, vaporizing one's enemies, creating _windstorms_?! I must procure some for myself.

**(End)**

"Dude!" Raimundo screamed as Wuya spun the sword so fast that it created a massive sandstorm heading their way.

"**Wudai Crater Earth!**" Clay roared.

He quickly stomped the ground and a wall of earth formed. It blocked the storm as Clay quickly ran in another direction.

"Can you see the Nile, Izzy?" Heather asked.

"Nope. Not yet," Izzy replied, making the camel's lips move to make it look like he was talking.

"It's got to be around here," Kimiko noted as she pulled out a pair of binoculars.

"Well, my Wu Senses are saying it's that way," Wuya noted as she pointed to her left.

"Perhaps we should find this Shen Gong Wu first?" Alejandro offered.

"Not to worry!" Dojo replied as he pointed ahead, "It's that way!"

Alejandro looked out and smirked, "And it's leading us right to the Nile!"

**(BC)**

**Alejandro:** Well, that was quite the coincidence. But it made things all the more easier for us.

**Gwen:** *her clothes were torn in various places with cuts and bruises on her* That…was…insane.

**DJ: **Things were going so easy for us, too.

**(End)**

"The Wu Finder, and the stick, say both the river and Wu are…here!" Jack grinned as they stopped near a river.

"Yes! And no one's here yet!" Leshawna grinned.

"But now what do we do, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"We find the Wu before the other teams do. That way, even if we lose, we don't have to vote anyone off for now," Jack replied.

**(BC)**

**Jack: **Yeah, I'm acting like a team player, but they all better know that I'm Team Captain!

**Omi:** Jack Spicer has been acting most unusual since we got to Egypt and made these teams. *sighs* I miss Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo.

**(End)**

"There's the finish line!" Tyler exclaimed as they stopped near Team Victory just as Team Amazon came up.

"Yeah. On the _other side_!" Noah pointed out as gators began to jump around in the water.

"Oh great. The other two teams got here first!" Heather growled.

"Hmm…Crocodiles. Nice touch," Wuya noted before patting one that managed to crawl onto land.

"Welcome to the third challenge!" Chris called on the other side of the river.

"What?" Owen called, "Speak up!"

"A-ga-ba-fah!" Chris's voice was faintly heard.

"Did any of you guys get that?" Kimiko asked, earning various negative responses.

"…" Chris snapped his fingers and an Intern gave him an oversized megaphone, **"I SAID WELCOME TO THE THIRD AND FINAL EGYPTIAN CHALLENGE; BASKET CASING!"**

Owen screamed as he ducked and covered behind Clay and Raimundo.

**"EACH TEAM MUST WEAVE A BASKET OF REEDS! YOUR BASKET HAS TO BE BIG ENOUGH TO HOLD YOU WHOLE TEAM _AND_ YOUR PRIZE FROM THE FIRST CHALLENGE AKA GOAT FACE OVER THERE FOR TEAM I AM REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY HOT!"**

"Hey!" Tyler called out, insulted.

"I believe he meant the goat," Alejandro corrected Tyler as he pointed at the goat, who was eating some of the reeds.

"Oh. Cool," Tyler chuckled, "Thanks."

**"THE FIRST TEAM TO MAKE IT ACROSS THE RIVER GETS FIRST CLASSTO OUR NEXT DESTINATION!"**

"This is perfect!" Sierra cheered.

"What? The fact that we're hosed?"

"I'm a fourth-generation basket weaver!"

"Yeah!" Owen cheered.

"We're gonna need a lot of reeds," Sierra noted as she quickly began to collect the supplies when she picked up a pair of bronze and gold bullhorns, "Huh?"

"The **Bullhorn Blazer**!" Wuya and Omi gasped.

With that, the Monks, Jack, and Wuya tackled her. The Wu went into the air by the collision.

"Catch it!" Raimundo shouted.

Just before it hit the ground, Gwen, Alejandro, and DJ had caught it, causing the Wu to glow.

"Uh…It's glowing!" Gwen called.

"Ulp…Are we…?" DJ began.

"Seems like it, pardner," Clay replied.

"Okay, Team Amazon, Team Uncle is Really, Really, Really Lame, Team Victory challenges you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Jack declared.

"What?!" DJ exclaimed as the Wu began to glow slightly brighter.

**(CC)**

**DJ:** *injured a bit* Why me…?

**Alejandro:** I must admit that I was rather excited for this challenge.

**Gwen:** *bruised and hurt* That little lizard was right; these Showdowns are _freaky_. Now I'm starting to feel glad Duncan isn't here to do one.

**(End)**

"What's going on over there?" Duncan asked as he walked over, sipping a cup of lemonade form First Class.

"Oh boy…!" Chris began to chuckle gleefully, "It's a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"We wager the **Sword of the Storm** for the **Monkey Staff** and **Orb of Tornami**," Wuya informed.

"The game is '**Journey of the Sun God!**' First team across the river's twelve gates in their boat and their prize from the first challenge wins!" Raimundo ordered, "And we change the **Monkey Staff** wager for the **Crest of the Condor**!"

"Raimundo, are you sure that y'all should be wagerin' that there Wu?" Clay asked.

"I'm sure of it," Raimundo replied.

"Okay then!" Jack grinned as the Wu began to glow brighter.

"Shall we do battle?" Alejandro smirked at Gwen and DJ.

Both gulped and glanced at each other.

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" the Monks, Wuya, Dojo, and Jack declared.

The Shen Gong Wu erupted into an even brighter light. The light began to flash as the terrain began to transform. The other side of the river became further and further away from them as a massive tidal wave came at them. Everyone screamed, including the two animals, as it washed over them. The three teams emerged on large, magnificent, Egyptian boats in their colors. The Monks, Jack, and Wuya were all in their outfits while the others were in similar outfits, but in the colors of their teams. The river rose high into the air, and entered a green and purple cloud, turning it into a massive river from their boats to the finish line. Twelve stone gates emerged from the ground as a gold falcon flew down and around the three boats, a miniature sun on its back.

"Ra, the Egyptian God of the Sun!" Harold gasped before explaining, "He's the one who travels through twelve gates each and every night on a river in the Spirit World to turn night into day. Should anything happen to him on the journey, night will remain forever."

"Looks like he'll be with the team in the lead then," Kimiko noted.

"Aw~…" Sierra sighed, "I wanted to be with Codykins…"

"Hey! Can we switch teams?!" Izzy called.

**"WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! YOU'RE TOO FAR AWAY!"** Chris called on his megaphone.

Ra cried out before the colors of Sierra and Izzy changed to the other's colors.

**(BC)**

**Chris:** *holding a contract* Dude, where does it say that a God have my contestants change teams?!

**Ra:** *cries out as he incinerates the contact he swiped from Chris*

**Chris:** *slightly burnt* Okay…*coughs out some soot and ashes*…The member swap is agreed upon…

**Ra:** *changes into a figure with the body of an Egyptian man with the head of the bird, the sun floating in a crest on his head* _A mere thanks for taking my task for this night for those two._

**Harold:** The boats we rode on were his **_Mandjet_**, the Boat of Millions of years, and the **_Mesektet_**. Though one of the teams must have been riding on a normal solar boat. Seems that we're going to be going on Ra's journey through the sky and the _Duat_, the literal underworld of Egypt.

**(End)**

"Help me…!" Cody whimpered as Sierra hugged him close to her bosom.

The boats rocked as they began to sail on a gust of wind through the first gate.

"I hope we don't run into Apophis, the God of Chaos," Harold advised.

"Say wha-now?" Leshawna asked.

"Who is that?" Omi asked.

"Apophis is an enormous serpent who attempted to stop the sun boat's journey every night by consuming it or by stopping it in its tracks with a hypnotic stare," Harold explained.

"**Gong Yi Tam Pai!**" the Monks, Wuya, and Jack declared.

"Sword of the Storm!" Wuya declared.

She began to spin the blade quick enough to release a powerful blast of wind. It struck the sails and it began to push it faster than the wind that was starting to blow on the sails, leading Team Amazon through the gate first.

**(BC)**

**Kimiko:** Ugh! I can't believe I have to work with Wuya in the Xiaolin Showdown! _Wuya_! *sighs* But if I want to keep the Bubble Brains out of her grasp, I need to do this fairly.

**(End)**

"I will handle this!" Omi declared as he ran to the back of the boat, "Prepare to avoid smacking the ground!"

"Hitting the dirt!" Jack snapped, "Seriously, someone get him a book of slang!"

"Shoku Astro Wind!" Raimundo called out as he clapped his hands together.

A powerful gust of wind erupted from it and into the sails, pushing the boat along its intended path. Omi pulled the Orb of Tornami out.

"Orb of Tornami! Water!" Omi declared as he fired a blast of water from the orb, knocking everyone on his team's boat over as their boat went off like a motorboat.

"Great Sphinx of Egypt! Incoming!" Owen screamed just before Team CiRRRH's boat began to spin around from Team Victory's boat zipping by them, "Al! Help us, Al!"

On the boat, Al shuddered as he held onto the mast.

**(BC)**

**Alejandro:** I have no problem being called…Al. *shudders* Uh, that wasn't…It's just…chilly…in here. *shudders*

**(End)**

"Ah, this is quite enjoyable," Chris noted as he and Chef reclined in some folding chairs while Duncan was watching Team Amazon through some binoculars.

"Come on…" Duncan urged.

**(BC)**

**Duncan:** What? If you walked in what should be a normal challenge from Chris and it turns into a massive raceway on water floating high above the surface of the earth with the chance of some evil god of chaos attacking them, wouldn't you be worried about your girl?

**(End)**

Ra landed on the front of Team Victory's boat as it sped by Team Amazon's boat. The Sun God in animal form squawked once and nodded to them. Team Amazon and Team CiRRRH's boat began to speed up, four gates already gone by. Just as they passed the sixth gate, the water began to bubble just as Team Victory was coming up on the seventh gate. A massive serpent erupted from the water. It appeared to be a cobra with sickly mummified skin in places, demonic yellow eyes, and three rows of fangs in its mouth with blades lining the hood around its head.

"I knew it!" Harold screamed as the three boats stopped before the serpent, "It's her! The God of Chaos, Apophis!"

Apophis hissed as them and swung her tail down towards the three boats.

"Crest of the Condor!" Raimundo shouted as he donned his left arm's armor, "Blade of the Nebula!"

Many of the contestants were expecting Raimundo to use the sword to cut, but got a surprise when it split into two blades connected by a 'chain' of wind. Raimundo swung it and his Blade of the Nebula slammed into the tail, knocking it away from them. He then exhaled and created a powerful blast of wind into the sails, letting Team CiRRRH speed into the lead, Ra landing on his shoulder. Tyler, Owen, and the goat hugged each other in fear the entire time. Ezekiel attempted to strike Apophis with their stick, but the god of chaos ate it.

"Oh come on!" Leshawna growled.

"It is fine! We can still win this challenge!" Jack called, "Hurry up with speeding us up, chrome-dome!"

"You did not just call the kid a chrome-dome!"

"It is fine. Jack Spicer and I are on…friendly terms despite being on opposite sides of good and evil," Omi informed before giving the orb to Bridgette, "I will handle Apophis. There is more than one way to fillet a serpent."

"Skin a snake," Harold corrected.

"That too!" Omi nodded as he pulled out his Wudai Weapon, "**Shimo Staff!**"

With that, the Shimo Staff turned into a staff with both sides ending in broad swords. Omi jumped at Apophis and began to struggle with the serpent before flaming sparrows struck Apophis and made a few explosions. Kimiko waved to Omi as Team Amazon's boat shot by, powered by Wuya's Sword of the Storm.

"I hope this works…O-Orb of Tornami!" Bridgette called.

Bridgette screamed as the recoil of the attack slammed her into the back of the top of the boat. The Orb's power continued to propel them along the path as Harold picked up a rope. He quickly made a lasso and swung it, grabbing Omi by the foot in Apophis' mouth-said monk keeping it open with the Shimo Staff in a staff form. Harold, DJ, and Leshawna pulled and got Omi back on the boat. It was then a familiar ring went off.

"…Curse you, Uncle Chris!" Jack screamed as Apophis chased the three boats.

"A reprise?!" Alejandro facepalmed.

**"THEM'S THE BREAKS, KIDDIES! BLAME OWEN FOR SNEEZING DURING THE LAST ONE! NOW START SINGING!"**

"Sorry," Owen laughed embarrassingly as Apophis raised a brow at the music starting to play.

**Alejandro:** _Mm, mmm. Serpent amiga, what'cha swarmin' for?_  
**Courtney:** _We don't mean to bug you!_  
**Gwen:** _Please let us reach the shore!_  
**Camel:** (honks twice as the God of Chaos nearly tried to bite its head off)  
**Lindsay:** _This here snake is getting killy!_  
**Harold:** _Just bop 'er on the nose! I learned that in Muskrat Boys, it vanquishes all foes!_  
**Ezekiel:** No! (barely ducked under the chomp attempt by Apophis)  
**Alejandro:** _It's rowin' time!_  
**Everyone else:** _Vanquishin'! Vanquishin'!_  
**Everyone:** _Chaos Goddess season!_  
**DJ:** _It's rowin' time!_  
**Everyone else:** _Apophis! Apophis! _(Apophis chomped the front on Team Victory's boat along with Team CiRRRH's boat)  
**DJ and Jack:** _Tell me we're not sinkin'! _(Both scream like little girls)  
**Cody:** _Yeah, it's rowin' time!_  
**Everyone else:** _Sinkin' in, sinkin' in!_  
**Everyone:** _Chaos Goddess season!_  
**Alejandro:** _It's rowin' time!_  
**Everyone else:** _Rowin' time! Rowin' time!_  
**Sierra**: _Til the Amazons..._  
**Team Amazon:** _Wiiiiiiiiiin! Yeah!_

Ra cried out as Team Amazon made it through the final gate. Apophis screeched in agony as sunlight erupted from Ra, incinerating her. The bird flew up into the sky, forming the sun. In multiple flashes of light, everyone was on the opposite side of the river with Gwen holding all the wagered Shen Gong Wu…until the Goat fell on her from the sky.

"Ow…!" Gwen groaned as the goat got off her to eat some of the reeds.

"That is a perfect way to end the challenge!" Chris grinned before chuckling at Team Victory, "Wow. Sucks to be you guys since you lost your prize."

* * *

"Team Victory, you came in second by just a nose, but you lost your reward," Chris noted in the Elimination Ceremony's room on the plane as it began to fly before narrowing his eyes at Ezekiel, "_Zeke_. So it's Vote Time! Up in the Loser Class bathroom, you'll find eight passports."

"Unless someone fed them to a God of Chaos already," Harold pointed out as he glared at Ezekiel.

"He was only trying to help protect us from her," Omi noted, "And he did apologize."

"But he still lost the stick!" Jack frowned.

"Stamp the passport of the team member you would like to send home. Got it?" Chris asked Team Victory, specifically… "Lindsey?"

"Of course! I _so_ get it!" Lindsey replied.

**(BC)**

**Lindsey:** *stamps every single passport with glee*

**Ezekiel:** *shows DJ's passport and stamps it*

**Leshawna:** Well, the little guy _did_ point out that Ezekiel was just trying to help Omi _and_ that he was completely sorry for losing it. But still…*sighs before stamping Ezekiel's passport*

**Omi:** *stamps Jack's passport*

**Jack:** *stamps Ezekiel's passport*

**DJ:** *looks at the passports before Chris opens the door and taps his watch*

**Harold:** *holds up Ezekiel's passport and stamps it*

**Bridgette:** *finishes putting eyeliner on before looking at the three passports before her* …I'll trust Omi on this. Just this once. *stamps Jack's passport* Sorry, but I'm frightened of being on a team with Chris's nephew.

**(End)**

"I've got the results of your votes right here," Chris informed as he held up 8 passports, "Those staying in the game will get in-flight snacks. Mmm~ Barfy! The following passengers are safe: Leshawna, Harold, Bridgette, Omi, Lindsey, DJ, and… The last bag of Peanuts goes to…"

Jack gulped in unison with Ezekiel. A cold sweat broke out on Jack's face. Ezekiel trembled in his seat before Chris tossed the peanut bag to…

"Jack!"

"Yes! Oh sweet mother of all evil, yes!" Jack cheered as he caught it.

"What?!" Ezekiel exclaimed as Chris tossed him a parachute.

"You've got five seconds to strap this on or the Drop of _Shame_ will become the Drop of _Pain_!"

"Yo! That's unbelievable! Some team!" Ezekiel snorted.

"I voted for Jack," Bridgette and Omi pointed out.

"It's true," Chris noted.

"Well, good on ya both, eh," Ezekiel nodded, "The rest of you are a bunch of a-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The screaming was caused by Chef booting him out literally. Chris chuckled.

"I _knew_ that would be satisfying," Chris beamed.

"I'm not going anywhere! This game is mine, eh!" Ezekiel screamed as he held onto the tail of the plane for his life.

"Sucks to be Zeke," Duncan smirked.

"Last stop for non-competitors!" Chris informed as he handed Duncan a parachute.

"Hold on. I've got this one," Dojo offered as he slithered in and got on Duncan's shoulder, "You need a ride home, right? Well I'm your dragon."

"Thanks," Duncan nodded before giving Chris the finger and jumped out.

Dojo quickly grew to his full size and Duncan landed on his back. As the dragon flew off towards Canada, a hip-hop tune went off in his ear. He pulled out a blue cellphone shaped like his face and answered it.

=Dojo= Master Fung greeted on the other end.

"Oh! Hi, Master Fung!" Dojo greeted.

=What is this I am seeing?= Master Fung frowned as he showed him Kimiko's laptop, showing the first episode.

"Oh! Well…er…The guy who has the Shen Gong Wu hid it and won't reveal its location to anyone but the winner of this contest! And with the new Shen Gong Wu that revealed themselves have made me lose the sense of where the Bubble Brains is!" Dojo replied.

Master Fung sighed =Come home, Dojo, drop the passenger on your back here, and get back to that plane. If what you said is true, then the plane is most likely going to locations where a Shen Gong Wu may or may not reveal itself=

"What?! No way! I need to head home!" Duncan argued.

=You are Duncan, correct? You should really head here. I was able to zoom in on that first page of the contract during the musical number on the plane and Chris will most likely attempt to get you back on the show to sing= Master Fung offered =They won't find you here=

"…Are you sure?"

=If you would like, you may learn to be a Xiaolin Monk much like Clay, Kimiko, Omi, and Raimundo are=

"You think he's a Dragon?" Dojo asked with a raised brow.

=It all depends, Dojo. It all depends=

**(BC)**

**Alejandro:** Losing Sierra to Heather? Eh, tragic. But I still have the upper hand; the president of Cody's fan club doesn't know a thing about _me_. No one does. Nor does she know those other new contestants. And I intend to keep it that was for me. Because compared to _me_, Heather's a _saint_!

**Wuya:** *polishing the Bullhorn Blaster* Well, this has been quite beneficial. Now if that Xiaolin girl wants a Wu, she'll have to work with _me_ to get it. And I have no need to worry about that Sierra girl. She doesn't know anything about me, only the monks do, but they'll be easy enough to get rid of.

**(End)**

"Oh, finally, a pair of _real_ competitors! Where will out next destination take us?" Chris asked, wearing a pilot's outfit in the cockpit with Chef, "And will Owen get over his fear of flying?" he paused as he heard Owen screaming until a frying pan hitting something went off followed by a loud thud, "Find out next time on Total! Drama! Wor~ld To~ur!"

* * *

**Total Omake 1 – Duncan**

** "We're coming for a landing, so hold on!" Dojo informed as the dragon flew down and landed in the center of the Xiaolin Temple's main field.**

** "Okay…This doesn't look all that bad," Duncan noted, "Most likely, there's no cable or satellite, though."**

** "Actually, there is," Duncan turned to see Master Fung approach, "Greetings, Duncan."**

** "Whoa! Who's the old guy?" Duncan asked as Dojo shrunk to his normal size.**

** "That's Master Fung!" Dojo beamed, "Pretty sweet dancer too, if I do say so myself."**

** "Please, follow me to the room you'll be staying in while you hide from those searching for you with ill intents," Master Fung informed.**

** "So what's this place anyway?" Duncan asked.**

** "This is the Xiaolin Temple, where monks are trained in the ways of the Xiaolin," Master Fung explained as Dojo stayed on his shoulder, "This has also been the home of the four monks you were participating with for the last four years."**

** "Really? So this is where they learned how to use those Wu stuff and how they did all that stuff down in the pyramid?" Duncan asked.**

** "Indeed. They are Xiaolin Dragons in Training, currently at the Shoku Warrior and Wudai Warrior status," Master Fung explained.**

** "Heh. So where do I sign up?" Duncan smirked.**

* * *

**Me: So how was it? Was it bad? Good? And I got a question about the teams and who's on who, so I did this. Plus, it helps me keep track of what's going on as well.**

* * *

**Teams (When the character is not in Bold, it means that they have been eliminated):**

**Team Amazon: Gwen, Courtney, Izzy(went to Team Chris is Really, Really, Really Hot), Sierra(came from Team Chris is Really, Really, Really Hot), Heather, Cody, Wuya, and Kimiko**

**Team CiRRRH: Alejandro, Owen, Izzy (came from Team Amazon), Sierra (went to Team Amazon), Clay, Raimundo, Tyler, and Noah**

**Team Victory: Leshawna, DJ, Lindsey, Bridgette, Harold, **Ezekiel**, Omi, and Jack**

**Votes this Chapter:**

**Leshawna – Ezekiel**

**DJ – Ezekiel**

**Jack – Omi**

**Omi – Jack**

**Bridgette – Jack**

**Ezekiel – DJ**

**Harold – Ezekiel**

**Lindsey – Cameras revealed she stamped Leshawna's first.**

**Omi – 1**

**DJ – 1**

**Jack – 2**

**Leshawna – 1**

**Ezekiel – 3**

**Voted out: Ezekiel**

**Dropped out: Duncan. Currently in hiding at the Xiaolin Temple.**

**Order out of Drop of Shame: Ezekiel, Duncan**

**Current Locations Visited: 1 – Egypt**

**Number of Wins for Team Victory: 0**

**Number of Wins for Team Amazon: 1**

**Number of Wins for Team CiRRRH: 0**

* * *

**Current Shen Gong Wu Revealed in the story/series:**

**Bubble Brains – Turns something alive into a spirit and a spirit into something living. In the card game, it gives one photographic memory. Currently in the possession of Chris McClain until Total Drama World Tour is over.**

**Cube of Haniku – Creates ironic situations for the opponents. Currently is possession of Team Chris is Really, Really, Really Hot's Clay. Found in the pyramid of Egypt's first challenge.**

**Bullhorn Blazer – Turns the user into a bull with blazing horns. Currently in possession of Team Amazon's Gwen. Found on the Nile River's riverside in a few reeds.**


End file.
